Purely Driven
by Smitten Kitty
Summary: 2nd Addition to the Amyro Fluff Chronicles Dinner and a Proposal Ensue


"The very essence of romance is uncertainty" ~Algernon 'The Importance of Being Earnest'  
  
Disclaimer: I have only my lighter, an idea, and an insatiable lust for fluff.  
  
He drew his hand along the nape of her neck, catching her by surprise. She wheeled around to face him, a smile creeping onto her face as he beamed down at her.  
  
"How does a man go bout gettin' some sahvice around here?" He slipped into the chair across from her, surveying the dimly lit restaurant.  
  
A stocky waiter came round to the table, placing two menus in front of them.  
  
"May I get you something to drink?"  
  
Before Amara could speak St John was on. Leaning across the table to assure he was heard, he began.  
  
"The lady an I will 'ave a bottle of your very best white wine, you make roight sure her glass is chilled and clean. Also bring my Sheila an ice water with a lemon on the side. Thank 'ya very much sah."  
  
Having written the demands down feverently, the waiter retreated back to bring out their drinks. Amara crossed her arms over her chest glowering at St John.  
  
"What exactly was that for?" she hissed in a quiet whisper. "I can very well order for myself and you know neither of us are of legal drinking age!"  
  
St John cupped her chin in his hands, "Jus' let go love, yah not sahpossed ta be here anyways. My'swell 'ave a wicked good time since you're inevitably goin' ta get in trouble for it later."  
  
Amara sighed heavily, closing her eyes leaning back in her seat. The waiter returned placing two delicate glasses on the table and pouring the wine ever so carefully. He placed the bottle and its remaining contents down, pulling out a notepad.  
  
"May I, take your order?"  
  
"My fiancé will have the mahi-mahi grilled and basted in the lemon pepper sauce." Amara quickly paged through the menu, earning a bewildered stare from St John. "I would like the shrimp scampi, please if you would, keep my melted butter on the side. That is all, thank you."  
  
She passed both menus to the waiter, grinning wildly at St John whom looked like he was about to shit bricks.  
  
"Fiancé love? Where precisely did you pull +that+ one from?"  
  
Amara took a small sip of her wine, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Straight from my ass if you must know, and I will say whenever I drank back home the wine was far better."  
  
St John crossed his arms across his chest, scoffing.  
  
"Well well miss straight edge. Guess your not so.." His gaze turned towards the patio. Amara exasperatedly waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him back to attention. "C'mon Mara, I have an idea!"  
  
St John jumped from his chair, walking over and pulling Amara straight up out of hers, paying little attention to her vocal objections. Leading her by the wrist out onto the patio, he swept her off her feet, placing her onto the ledge of the vine-encrusted wall. Bending down onto his left knee and extending his hand out to her, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Amara Juliana Olivian Aquilla, will ya' take my hand in matrimony?"  
  
Amara looked down at him, horror stricken. Fumbling for words, she hopped down off the wall and placed her hand on St John's shoulder.  
  
"You're absolutely insane St John, under no circumstances will I marry you at this very moment!" He rose from his kneeling position, smirking at her. "What in the world gave you that idea?! I don't even like you in that way, as a matter of fact I don't like you at all."  
  
Visibly wounded, St John heaved a weighty sigh.  
  
"I was caught in the moment Sheila. Ah guess it's best ah know now that you don't want to be associated with me at any rate." Amara's heart plummeted into her stomach, realizing her poor choice in words. "Thanks for sparen' me my time love."  
  
He turned and stalked off towards the parking lot, fuming with resentment. Amara threw off her pricey heels and chased after him. Running around to face him, she placed her hands against his chest so as to keep him from advancing forward and any farther. She promptly began running trial and error ideas through her mind, not sure what exactly she should do in order to keep him here. Leaning forward, she went in for a kiss. Her aim was poorly miscalculated and her lips ended up on his chin. Sniggering, St John pulled her against her by her waist.  
  
"Always told mah self a girl who can't make the mouth in a dire situation is serious about you. Shows they's more focused on getting you to stay, rather than smooching my amazing lips." He buried her head into his chest speaking into her hair. "You have no idea what you're doing to me fire starter."  
  
Fin..  
  
A/N: So far we've accumulated "A token of my Gratitude" and "You have no idea what you're doing to me". I promise that if you keep up with this "mini series" or follow up stories it will all make sense in the end! ^_^ The amount of chapters posted here and the speed at which they're posted depends on how many in depth reviews I get. (Whether they be negative or positive!) 


End file.
